


like thunder

by wastelandzbaby



Series: Of Odinson [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (valkyrie), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Canon Bisexual Character, Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Intimacy, Metaphors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Pressure Stimming, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stimming, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Touching, autistic thor, i never outwardly say it but, mjolnir and stormbreaker use she/her pronouns, sensory issues, their sexualities aren't important but they're tagged anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandzbaby/pseuds/wastelandzbaby
Summary: Valkyrie has learnt of his restlessness, of the fire and electricity in his blood, and is careful never to touch him too suddenly or too gently. She holds his forearms with pressure and looks him dead in the eyes as she speaks, firm and sturdy against the world, and he clings to her touch like a lifeline.





	like thunder

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY i'm autistic and pressure stim kinda a lot?? so there r periods in time where i just Cannot Deal with being touched unless it has a certain amount of pressure behind it (like right now)  
> so, naturally, i used thunder as a metaphor for that sort of touch-aversion/discomfort and wrote some thorkyrie hugs!  
> thruce hugs are usually my go-to but i love thorkyrie and don't write enough of it sO HERE YOU GO LADS
> 
> also: mjolnir and stormbreaker are referred to with she/her pronouns and as if they're sentient beings, bc this was originally gonna be part of chapter 2 of [unworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711235/chapters/44378368), but i thought it fit better on its own. and also bc mjolnir and stormbreaker being sentient is an idea i'm fully behind.

Energy burns under Thor's skin, restless and agitated in his veins.

It's calmer when he uses it up, sends it flying in bolts of lightning and rumbling thunder, gentle rains and roaring winds - and when he doesn't use it quite as much as he should, it prickles under his skin, has him shaking and trembling and tensing, runs him rabid with all its tingles and shakes. It never quite leaves him alone, always there under his skin, taunting him.

Without Mjolnir, it swirls restlessly within him, like a tornado in restraints - Stormbreaker tries her best to be a decent conductor, to stop him from bursting at the seams, but she's not quite used to him yet, and still bitter in her obliviousness, so she does more harm than good, cutting off the flow so it swirls more in his head and heart and he can barely move without shaking, so he stops wielding her when he feels it burn.

Valkyrie has learnt of his restlessness, of the fire and electricity in his blood, and is careful never to touch him too suddenly or too gently. She holds his forearms with pressure and looks him dead in the eyes as she speaks, firm and sturdy against the world, and he clings to her touch like a lifeline.

The lightning in his skin crackles against her fingertips, but she doesn't dare flinch, doesn't dare give him any more reasons to turn away from her. She holds him just as tightly, never once glancing at the storm rampaging outside, and speaks calmly, as if he's a child after a bad nightmare (which he really wishes he was, at this point).

"You're fine," she says firmly, never once avoiding his gaze, "you're fine, and I've got you, see?"

He doesn't move, stiff and uncomfortable, crackling with that restless thunder - and she leans forwards, quietly, and moves her firm grip up his biceps and to his shoulders, and is suddenly wrapped around him in an embrace. He squirms for a moment, a whine escaping him, but her hold is just as firm as before - the lightning crackles and pops but doesn't harm her, calmed by the intensity of her grasp.

Slowly but surely, the thunder begins to calm and lessen, his shaking subsiding - and he snakes his arms around her waist and hugs her just as firmly in return.

"Thank you," he chokes out, and feels her nod against him in response.


End file.
